criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Herrera
"Gabriel" redirects here. For the husband of Daisy Thompson, see Gabriel Thompson. Gabriel Herrera is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Profiler of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 36 years of age, Gabriel has black eyes, black hair with gray streaks on the sides near his head, and a five o'clock shadow. He wears a mint green sweater over a white collared shirt. Given his profession as a profiler, Gabriel has a degree in criminology. He had also lived in Italy for a stint after university. Others easily confide in him due to his genuinely kind and caring nature. He has an interest in history as well as different languages and cultures. In his suspect appearance in The Truth Hurts, he wears a brown robe over a red suit over a black vest, white shirt, and red necktie. He also sports a golden Fleur de Lys brooch on his suit. It is known that Gabriel listens to Dayglo Satsuma. Events of Criminal Case The Bloom of Doom After arresting Valereea Valz's killer, Gabriel expressed his concerns about Meera Kat's psychopathic behavior. He asked the player to accompany him to Gallereea di Valereea to see what Meera's next project would be. At the art gallery, they found a film roll which Cathy noticed was full of images of people trapped under rubble from the earthquake. When Gabriel and the player confronted Meera, she exhibited no signs of remorse and claimed that the photos were for the sake of art. She then left to obtain her promotional materials from the art store. Gabriel and the player then rushed to intercept her package, where they learned that Meera's next show would be sponsored by Megu Hashira. When they warned Megu about Meera, Megu defended her and said that Meera would go far with the right financial backing. Writer's Blocked After arresting Reggie Liotta's killer, Gabriel analyzed a brochure from The Higher Truth, a cult. He was able to discover that while the cult did not demand monetary contributions from their members, recruiters were encouraged to go after the vulnerable and wealthy. After that, he suggested that he infiltrate the cult so he could learn more about the inner workings and inform the team about the cult. With Martine's help, Gabriel was able to look like a jet-setter. He then went to the museum garden and was eventually recruited by member Timothy. However, as the cult also encouraged its members to cut off connections with friends and family, his communication with the team was limited. However, he still promised to update them as frequently as possible. I Lost My Heart in Xerda After arresting Kayla Markham's killer, Gabriel told the team that he was to be bitten by a bug whose venom caused hallucinations during Steven Crowe's announcement of The Higher Truth's big plan. However, he needed an antidote for the venom in order to stay in control. The team then found the bugs outside the Xerdan temple, which Rupert used to devise an antidote to the hallucinations, finding out that the bug venom also induced fearlessness. The team then gave Gabriel the antidote. The Truth Hurts Gabriel became a suspect after Gloria and the player uncovered Steven's murder. He told them that he was at the cult's headquarters, trying to convince people to leave before the Release. After Gloria said that they needed to interrogate Grayson Rosewater, Steven's second-in-command, Gabriel said that he did not know where he was, and that he needed to return to the cult to inform them of Steven's murder. Gloria and the player then left to investigate the outside of the cult's headquarters. Gabriel was spoken to again about his false alibi for the murder, as Cathy had proven that he was at the New Age Fair. He confessed that he had tried to talk to the victim and change his mind after failing to convince the others. However, the victim seemed not to care and thought that the Release would save the people. Gabriel was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Skylar Sage for Steven's murder. He later spoke with Jones and the player about trying to help the indoctrinated cult members recover. Per Ramirez, Gabriel and the player learned that Dr Jennifer Russo ran a cult help hotline and persuaded her to help the cultists. A Rock and a Hard Place After arresting Barb Bellamy's killer, Jasper Everett came to station to talk with Gabriel and the player about Amir, who had not been home since Rupert's death. Jasper said that he was really concerned about Amir, but Amir would not talk to him because he thought Jasper was lying about turning down the DreamLife's job offer. After agreeing that all Amir needed was proof that proved Jasper really turned down it, Gabriel and the player searched the dome and were able to find Philip Hoover's notes on Jasper during his application interview, which proved that he really turned down the job offer. After that, The team showed the notes to Amir, who then stopped pushing Jasper away and forgave him. Pain in the Neck After arresting René Narcisse's killer, Gabriel told Gloria and the player to come to his office as he wanted to talk to them. There, Gabriel said that he was concerned for Julian Ramis after he had told the team during the investigation that he gave up in his college application after the victim told him that the university would not accept a "delinquent" like him. Because of this, Gabriel accompanied Gloria and the player to the university amphitheater to find Julian's college application. There, the team found Julian's torn application and fixed it. After successfully using it to get Dean Donna Walker to admit Julian to the university the following semester (with Ramirez and Cathy's help), Gabriel and the player came to the Northern scenic viewpoint to inform Julian the good news. There, Julian told the team that he needed his lucky charm so that he would be confident enough to go sign the paperwork at the Dean's office. Later, after finding Julian's lucky charm inside the picnic trash, Gabriel and the player gave it back to Julian, who thanked the team for giving him a chance to build a better future. In Vino Veritas After arresting Cora Bateman's killer, Gloria and the player found out that Gabriel's girlfriend, Sofia Quadrelli, was in Grimsborough. After talking with her, the team discovered that Sofia wanted to surprise her boyfriend by wine. However, she still did not find what her needed. The team (along with sommelier Cedric Duchateau's help) then helped her to find the right wine and reunite her with Gabriel, who then thanked the team for bringing Sofia to him. Analyses As the Profiler of the Grimsborough Police Department, Gabriel has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed flawlessly through bio-forensics or digital analysis, but instead through psychological analysis, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Gabriel performs throughout the course of the game: Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Unlocked Laptop (09:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Victims' Portraits (15:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Victim's Diary (09:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Offensive Art (09:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Strange Note (12:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Killer's Notes (12:00:00) *Zoe's Notes (09:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Zoe Kusama (09:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Notepad (12:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Cooper's Notes (09:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Photo of the Victim (03:00:00) *Rupert's List (09:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Angry Message (03:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Banner Message (03:00:00) *Open Notebook (12:00:00) *Yoga Manual (09:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Threat (03:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *Cryptic Threat (03:00:00) Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men *Killer's Threat (12:00:00) *Diary (09:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Sundial (03:00:00) *Voice Entries (09:00:00) *Brochure Message (09:00:00) Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Drugs (09:00:00) Case #27: Behind These Walls *Message (12:00:00) *Victim's Planner (09:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Pirate Flag (12:00:00) Case #29: Light My Fire *Poem (09:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *Gift for the Victim (09:00:00) Case #36: Up in Flames *Notebook Entry (09:00:00) Case #37: Final Cut *Mysterious Cube (12:00:00) Case #38: Pain in the Neck *Notebook Page (06:00:00) Case #39: Deadeye *Killer's Map (03:00:00) *Text on Photo (06:00:00) Case #40: Game, Set, Murder *Ominous Message (03:00:00) *Ad Astra Volume (06:00:00) Case #43: Fields of Murder *Newspaper Clipping (09:00:00) Case #44: A Crime Like No Udder *Prayer about Victim (12:00:00) Case #46: Like a Pig to the Slaughter *Threat (03:00:00) *Mia's Diary (03:00:00) Case #47: In Vino Veritas *Gift Tag (12:00:00) *Italian Agenda (09:00:00) Case #49: Dearly Departured *Foreign Message (03:00:00) Case #51: Out of Breath *Monster Figurine (09:00:00) Case #52: Head Case *Blood-Stained List (12:00:00) *Zoe's Diary (09:00:00) Case #53: Playing Dead *Leroux's Notebook (03:00:00) Case #56: To Eternity and Beyond *S.A.R.A. Files (06:00:00) Case #57: Reap What You Sow *Rozetta's Autobiography (06:00:00) Trivia *Gabriel is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Gabriel is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. *Gabriel is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. *Gabriel resembles actor Adam Rodriguez. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots GHerreraConspiracyQ.png|Gabriel, as he appeared in The Bloom of Doom (Case #10 of The Conspiracy). GHerreraConspiracyC254.png|Gabriel, as he appeared in I Lost My Heart in Xerda (Case #23 of The Conspiracy). GHerreraConspiracyC255.png|Gabriel, as he appeared in The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). GHerreraConspiracyC264New.png|Gabriel, as he appeared in A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy) and Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy). Gabriel-Case241-1.png|Happy 1 Gabriel-Case255-5.png|Happy 2 Gabriel_Case247-2.png|Happy 3 Gabriel_Case246-2.png|Winking Gabriel-Case252-18.png|Excited Gabriel-Case241-4.png|Grinning 1 Gabriel-Case250-3.png|Grinning 2 Gabriel_Case260-1.png|Grinning 3 Gabriel_Case238-5.png|Grinning 4 Gabriel_Case242-7.png|Grinning 5 Gabriel_Case246-1.png|Grinning 6 Gabriel-Case256-3.png|Blushing Gabriel-Case235-1.png|Fantasizing 1 Gabriel-Case252-15.png|Fantasizing 2 Gabriel_Case238-1.png|Fantasizing 3 GabrielFantasizing.png|Fantasizing 4 Gabriel_Case242-6.png|Compassionate Gabriel-Case246-1.PNG|Affectionate Gabriel-Case252-11.png|Confident 1 Gabriel-Case252-16.png|Confident 2 Gabriel-Case255-12.png|Confident 3 Gabriel_Case242-1.png|Confident 4 Gabriel_Case250-1.png|Confident 5 Gabriel_Case267-1.png|Determined Gabriel-Case232-1.png|Unsure 1 Gabriel-Case252-9.png|Unsure 2 Gabriel-Case252-14.png|Unsure 3 Gabriel-Case255-7.png|Unsure 4 Gabriel_Case260-2.png|Unsure 5 Gabriel_Case241-1.png|Unsure 6 Gabriel-Case241-8.png|Confused 1 Gabriel-Case250-6.png|Confused 2 Gabriel-Case255-4.png|Confused 3 Gabriel_Case260-3.png|Confused 4 Gabriel-Case235-2.png|Thinking 1 Gabriel-Case241-5.png|Thinking 2 Gabriel-Case235-3.png|Thinking 3 Gabriel-Case250-4.png|Thinking 4 Gabriel-Case255-6.png|Thinking 5 Gabriel_Case238-2.png|Thinking 6 Gabriel_Case237-1.png|Thinking 7 GabrielThinking.png|Thinking 8 Gabriel-Case232-3.png|Indicating 1 Gabriel-Case250-2.png|Indicating 2 Gabriel-Case241-3.png|Serious 1 GabrielSerious.png|Serious 2 GabrielScared.png|Scared Gabriel-Case241-6.png|Stumped 1 Gabriel-Case252-10.png|Stumped 2 Gabriel-Case254-2.png|Stumped 3 Gabriel_Case240-1.png|Stumped 4 Gabriel_Case243-1.png|Stumped 5 Gabriel_Case248-1.png|Stumped 6 GabrielStumped.png|Stumped 7 Gabriel-Case255-2.png|Shocked Gabriel-Case255-9.png|Angry 1 Gabriel-Case255-11.png|Angry 2 Gabriel-Case233-1.png|Sweating 1 Gabriel_Case247-1.png|Sweating 2 Gabriel-Case232-2.png|Embarrassed 1 Gabriel-Case233-2.png|Embarrassed 2 Gabriel-Case241-7.png|Embarrassed 3 Gabriel-Case255-13.png|Embarrassed 4 GabrielEmbarrassed.png|Embarrassed 5 Gabriel-Case241-2.png|Sad 1 Gabriel_Case242-4.png|Sad 2 Gabriel_Case236-1.png|Sad 3 Gabriel-Case233-3.png|Hopeless 1 Gabriel-Case255-3.png|Hopeless 2 Gabriel_Case242-2.png|Hopeless 3 Gabriel-Case254-1.png|Relieved Gabriel-Case250-5.png|Aghast 1 Gabriel-Case255-10.png|Aghast 2 Gabriel_Case244-1.png|Aghast 3 Gabriel-Case252-12.png|Exhausted Gabriel-Case254-3.png|Clueless 1 Gabriel-Case255-8.png|Clueless 2 Gabriel_Case242-3.png|Clueless 3 Gabriel_Case242-5.png|Clueless 4 Gabriel_Case272-1.png|Clueless 5 Gabriel-Case246-2.PNG|High 1 Gabriel-Case246-3.PNG|High 2 Gabriel_Case252-1.png|Performing 1 Gabriel-Case252-13.png|Performing 2 Gabriel-Case252-17.png|Making a Namaste gesture. Gabriel_Case238-3.png|Holding a notebook. Gabriel_Case238-4.png|Ditto. Gabriel_Case250-2.png|Holding a book. Gabriel_Case250-3.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case250-1.png|Holding his binoculars. Gabriel-Case252-1.png|Holding a voice recorder. Gabriel-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case252-3.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case252-4.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case252-5.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case252-6.png|Holding some clothes and accessories. Gabriel-Case252-7.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case252-8.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case252-19.png|On the phone. Gabriel-Case252-20.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case252-21.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case256-1.png|Ditto. Gabriel-Case256-2.png|Ditto. Sofia6.png|Gabriel and Sofia. SofiaandGabriel.png|Ditto. SQuadrelliconspiracyC279.png|Ditto. Sofia5.png|Gabriel and Sofia kissing. SofiaKissingGabriel.png|Ditto. SQuadrelliConspiracyC291.png|Ditto. Jones-C283-2-Withgabriel.png|Gabriel with Jones. Gabriel_and_Amir-Case246-1.PNG|Gabriel with Amir. Gabriel_and_Amir-Case246-2.PNG|Ditto. Gabriel_and_Amir-Case246-3.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_1.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_2.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_3.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_4.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_5.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_6.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_Amir_and_Gabriel_1.PNG|Gabriel with Jasper and Amir. Jasper_Amir_and_Gabriel_2.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_Amir_and_Gabriel_3.PNG|Ditto. JAGR.png|Gabriel with Jasper, Amir, and Ramirez. SQuadrelliConspiracy.png|Sofia Quadrelli, Gabriel's girlfriend. GabrielLab1.png|Gabriel's lab render. GabrielLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Gabriel fills in a report for the player. OG SUS 524 604.jpg Promotional images GabrielHerreraConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects Category:The Higher Truth members Category:Suspects